Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths
by EternalKnight219
Summary: Code Geass x Naruto x-over. What would happen if instead of Geass, Lelouch had the Rinnegan from Naruto? Lelouch x ?. Could possible be rated M in the future. Possible Rewrite.
1. Maelstrom Born of Waves and Wind

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths**

_**Summary: Code Geass x Naruto x-over. What would happen if instead of Geass, Lelouch had the Rinnegan from Naruto? Lelouch x OC.**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. The Rinnegan in this story will be a little different from the one in Naruto. It will be the Uzumaki clan, later Namikaze Clan Kekkei Genkai. The first stage of my new Rinnegan will be the Rinnegan's regular techniques while the second stage will be akin to the Mangekyou Sharingan. This is fanfiction so I can do whatever the fuck I wan with this and you can't stop me. If people are allowed to write Yaoi and Yuri, then I can write this. Also, in my story, the Shiki Fujin was passed down and the Kyuubi lives on in guess who. No flames plz.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Shikotsumyaku, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: 5/1/2010- Hey guys, I finally remembered to re-upload this!!! Sorry for the delay with all of my stories. I just have this problem that when I start something, I get bored of it pretty quickly so it takes me a very long time to write something. Sorry guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the remade Lelouch of the Six Paths.  
**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon **_

_**Chapter 1: The Maelstrom Born of Whirpool, Wave, and Wind**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aries Villa, Pendragon, Britannia, 2007 a.t.b.

* * *

**_

A pair of shoes made their way across the carpeted floor of the quiet hallway in which the Fifth Imperial Consort and Empress of Britannia Marianne vi Britannia walked. An aura of calm superiority and kindness flowed off the Knight-turned-Empress as she glided towards her bedroom. She had planned on getting some sleep when she heard a voice from down the hall.

"Mother?"

She turned around and smiled at the sight of her two children out of bed and in their sleeping attire. Her 8-year-old son Lelouch and her 5-year-old daughter Nunnally were looking up at their loving mother with expectant looks in their eyes. Suddenly, it hit her like Bismarck did when they fought. "Oh I almost forgot that I was going to tell you that story tonight. I think you are at the right age to learn of the tale Lelouch. But first I must go to my room and retrieve a few items."

The two children doggedly followed their mother as she entered her sleeping chambers and turned on the light. She opened a drawer in which she pulled out two items, which she held out of the view of Lelouch and Nunnally. Marianne then went across the hall into Lelouch's room. Nunnally sat on the bed while Lelouch went under the covers as Marianne sat down in the chair next to the bed. The raven-haired empress looked at her children's attentive expressions and chuckled slightly.

Lelouch asked, "Mother, are you going to tell us _the story_?"

Marianne looked at Lelouch, "Yes Lulu, I believe you are of age and mature enough to know the story."

She then looked up, gazing longingly at the ceiling, "My mother, as you know, was Japanese. What you don't know was her lineage."

Marianne took a brief glance at her children, who were staring at her intently. She took that as the cue to continue, "Well, my mother was named Kushina. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. In her family, that name tended to be very common, being that my mother was the fifteenth or sixteenth female to bear that name in the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan. Now, what you must understand is that our lineage is very, very ancient. More ancient than your father's line, and much more powerful."

"The story of the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clan could go back to a man named Uzumaki Sôsetsu, whom was said to have been blessed by the Shinto gods Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. He was apparently given an ability known to the Uzumaki as the Keshin no Kamigami, or Avatar of the Gods. It was also known as something called a Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit. There were already bloodline limits by that time, but this one allowed Sôsetsu and his descendents to control elements, wield holy items, and allow the gods themselves to posses their bodies for short amounts of time, making the Uzumaki Clan one of the strongest to ever live. However, overtime the bloodline diminished due to the Uzumaki favoring the God of Seas and Storms, Susanoo, over the other gods. However, the Uzumaki Bloodline and the world all changed with the rise of Uzumaki Ryuumaru."

"Ryuumaru was the head of the Uzumaki Clan at a time of great peril. He was the Great Sage of the Uzumaki, as were all Uzumaki Clan Heads when a great and terrible monster known as the Juubi came to destroy the world. The Juubi was lured to our world due to the foolish actions of an empire that existed at that time that fought over a miracle mineral and caused a catastrophic war, which heralded the coming of the Juubi. Ryuumaru fought the Juubi in a colossal, apocalyptic battle, in which the moon was destroyed. Ryuumaru eventually defeated the Juubi by separating its soul from its body and imprisoning each aspect separately. He imprisoned the body in a massive sphere of Earth which became the new moon and he imprisoned the soul and energy of the beast within himself, becoming what was known as a jinchuuriki, or power of a human sacrifice."

"Ryuumaru's eyes changed and reflected those of the Juubi and it became a new bloodline limit called a dôjutsu. This dôjutsu became known as the Rinnegan, or the Heavenly Samsara Eye and many of the powers of the Keshin no Kamigami warped into the powers of the Rinnegan, although the other powers, such as the Keshin no Susanoo remained a separate bloodline."

"Ryuumaru then became known as the Sage of the Six Paths, or Rikudo Sennin and traveled the known world, preaching peace for all and teaching ninjutsu. However, toward his death, he gave his three sons power. His youngest son, who became the Great Sage of the Uzumaki, was given the Keshin no Kamigami and the power to use any element (including Yin and Yang) and sub-elements. The Rinnegan was also unintentionally passed down amongst the Uzumaki and it skipped a few generations half the time. On the verge of death, the Sage of the Six Paths feared that the Juubi would escape and be reborn, so he divided the energy, called chakra, into nine unequal portions. These portions formed into demons called the Nine Bijuu or Tailed Beasts."

"However, the story of the one who truly was the greatest Uzumaki begins after the formation of the five major ninja villages: Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or Kyuubi no Yôko, attacked the village of Konoha. In order to defeat the creature, the Kage of the village, whom was the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage, summoned the God of Death to seal the beast within his own son, Naruto. Thus Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the heir of the Namikaze Clan and the Uzumaki Clan (the Namikaze were descended from the Uzumaki) became the host of the Kyuubi. He then later activated his bloodline and received the Rinnegan and he also became a Toad Sage. After defeating many powerful enemies, he became the Rokudaime (Sixth) Hokage of Konohagakure and for the sake of peace, conquered the known world. He became the first Emperor of the Elemental Empire and he ruled wisely and fairly. He married many wives and fathered many children and they became the heads of their own clans save for the eldest child, who kept the name. Time passed by as many generations passed before a man named Namikaze-Uzumaki Kamuyamato became Iwarebiko Kamuyamato a.k.a. Emperor Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan. His third born, a son, kept the Namikaze-Uzumaki name and they descended into the shadows, keeping the ancient shinobi ways and collecting scrolls and other ninja artifacts. They became guardians of a great library of techniques and treasures that include many of the treasures that are considered to be lost to time."

"Mother, where is the library?" Lelouch interrupted.

Marianne chuckled, "The location of the library is in Japan. However, I will not tell you where the library is because you will know when the time is right."

She laughed at Lelouch's pout as she continued with the story, "The Namikaze-Uzumaki continued to protect the Emperor as a noble family and protected Japan secretly and quietly, as it is the Namikaze way. We swore an oath to protect the Land of the Rising Sun and I still hold true to that oath as one of the last of the clan. In time, you will need to decide if you would follow through on that oath Lelouch for it is our obligation, our promise. The Namikaze-Uzumaki creed to protect those who you call your precious people is one that is a difficult task for one. I expect you to follow that creed, that 'nindo' that was established by Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest of our clan. In time, I hope that you will be as great, if not greater than him, my son. Now it's time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow for we are going to start training!"

Lelouch groaned as he pulled the covers up. Before he could drift off to sleep, Marianne placed a necklace on Lelouch's neck. He looked down and saw a green crystal on a long cord. "Lelouch, that necklace has been passed down in my family since Naruto. It was said that it was the physical embodiment of the will to protect, the fabled 'Will of Fire'. I hope that once more it shall glow with that will one more time. Keep it close and keep it safe for it is a treasure beyond all treasures. Now good night, my sweet prince."

Marianne kissed her son's forehead as he drifted to sleep. After turning the light off and closing the door, a voice spoke, "You know that Charles and V.V. have every intention to follow through with the Ragnorök Connection. Why are you hesitating?"

The raven-haired empress turned to the green-tressed witch standing next to her. "I'm beginning to have doubts over whether the world will accept the plan or reject it violently. From looking back to the past, people tend not to like plans like ours."

"You speak of Uchiha Madara's Moon's Eye Plan?" C.C. inquired.

"Yes. Do not forget it was basically the same plan and the world rejected quite vociferously. Maybe we are moving too fast."

"Do not forget that was over a millennia ago."

Marianne smiled sadly, "Maybe. But do not forget people were as civilized then as they are now. Possibly they were even more civilized then than now. I think it will have the same outcome."

C.C. stared at her confidant for a second, watching the calm, somber visage of the Empress. "Hmm. You may have a point as you probably are more knowledgeable of that time period then I am, but do you really think that Charles and V.V. will agree with your sentiment?"

Marianne sighed, "Charles might see my point, but that all depends on how devoted he is to the plan. I think I may be able to convince him to reconsider. However, V.V. is a lost cause. He will not see reason and I know that he will want to kill me more than he does now if I make the attempt to dissuade Charles."

"So what will you do?"

"Keep my children safe and keep going through with the plan, despite my doubts. I just hope that they do not become caught up in this. There is so much hanging on them and they don't even know it."

"You think Lelouch is the next child of prophecy? Isn't it a little early to be thinking that Marianne?" C.C. smirked.

Marianne smiled, "No. I just know he is though. I know that he will lead the world into a new era of peace and understanding, for it is his destiny after all."

* * *

_**Lobby of Niagara Hotel, Hyderabad, Andhra Pradesh, Militarized Zone of India, 2015 a.t.b.

* * *

**_

Lelouch Uzumaki-Namikaze sat in the quiet lobby of the Niagara Hotel waiting for his guest to arrive. The tall, raven-haired fifteen year old was well built and not overly muscular, but muscular enough to determine he worked out a lot. His soft, deep violet eyes scanned the lobby slowly as he collectively sipped his tea.

'_She said she'd be here at ten. It's nearly ten-thirty. What's taking her so long?'_

His mental rant at the tardiness of his guest ended when a tall, blonde Indian woman strutted through the doors of the hotel. Lelouch knew that this was her due to the lab coat and the fact that she had a long tobacco pipe in her hand. He waved to her as she strolled over to the couch across from Lelouch and proceeded to lay down.

"Ms. Chowla, I was…" Lelouch smoothly began.

Rakshata Chowla proceeded to interrupt, "If you were wondering about the success of the operation, then you have nothing to worry about. It was a success."

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief as Rakshata continued, "She was able to move both her legs and all of her nerves are running normally. Your sister is a trooper, however she will need rehabilitation."

"I can't thank you enough for this. If only Nunnally's blindness could be fixed this easily."

The Indian scientist sighed, "Nanites can only do so much. They cannot fix psychological trauma. That is something only time can heal."

Lelouch looked down at his tea as his eyes hardened to the effect of steel. _'Mother, you will be avenged and Britannia will pay dearly for what they have done. I swear it.'_

"Anyway, if there was anything I can do to show my gratitude for your services, give me a call." Lelouch said.

Rakshata smirked, "Of course, your highness."

Lelouch's eyes hardened momentarily, "Please don't call me that. I was exiled and left for dead, remember?"

"Right. I should have remembered that." Rakshata turned to leave, "Oh, and your sister will be ready to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you."

As Rakshata left, Lelouch turned towards the elevators to begin packing. Entering the elevator, he sent a bit of chakra to his eyes and if anyone was really looking, they would have seen concentric circles appear on top of violet sclera as the elevator door closed.

* * *

_**Meeting Room, Fuji Sakuradite Mines, Yamanashi Prefecture, Area 11, 2017 a.t.b.

* * *

**_

Kirihara Taizo, Sumeragi Kaguya, Kuboin Hidenobu, Munakata Tousai, Osakabe Tatsunori, and Namikaze-Uzumaki Lelouch (a.k.a. Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch vi Britannia) sat down at the large conference table in the middle of the room. As the members of the Six Houses of Kyoto, they met occasionally to discuss important plans of the resistance and other important matters of business.

(I will not describe what these guys look like because I am just too lazy to do it. If you want to know, go to the Code Geass Wikia and type in Kyoto House.)

"You are sure Kozuki's plan would work?" Osakabe Tatsunori inquired turning to Lelouch, who was resting his chin on his folded hands.

Lelouch shook his head and gravely replied, "It probably would, however I can imagine that things will not go according to plan. There will be screw-ups. After all, they are just a resistance group and lack the discipline of the JLF or the more mainstream factions. Overall, I don't believe that it will succeed."

Kuboin Hidenobu then asked, "So should we keep on wasting our time funding them if all their going to be is a bad investment?"

"I wouldn't consider them to be a bad investment, Kuboin-dono. I see them as an unpolished rabble of freedom fighters when they could be something more. I believe that they need discipline and structure. Patriotism and nationalism is good and all, but in order to be effective they must stop taking out the pawns and start moving on trying to capture the major pieces."

Kirihara playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Again with the chess mannerisms, Namikaze-dono?"

Lelouch smirked, "It is the game of kings after all."

"Before we digress, what should we do about the issue at hand?" Munakata Tousai asked.

"It's simple. We support them for now. Should anything untoward happen to them, we need to try and provide better discipline for them. It's that simple."

"Moving on," Hidenobu interjected, "The next issue of business it that the Blood of the Samurai faction keeps on whining to me about not having enough small arms and ammo in their supplies."

Lelouch blinked and said, "That's an easy fix. My contact in Sakhalin has been loading different former Cold War weaponry onto my transportation company's ships. The _Arashi no Mai_ is due in Yokohama tomorrow."

Munakata turned to the young Japanese-Britannian and asked, "How do you do it? You've gotten missles, tanks, even helicopter gunships without a hitch and I've always wondered how you get it past Britannian forces. How?"

Lelouch displayed the Namikaze Foxy Grin™ and replied, "Some bribes and 2-month old potatoes that spent a bit of time in tropical heat. Of course the weapons smell like crap, but it's worth it after a bit of a hose down."

Kaguya, who remained quiet throughout the meeting, gave Lelouch a questioning glance, "What's the significance of the potatoes?"

Lelouch started chuckling and replied, "To dissuade a search, Sumeragi-hime."

Realization dawned on Kaguya as she giggled, "That's very sly. Definitely what I would expect from my future husband."

Lelouch face-faulted at that while the rest of the members just sweat-dropped.

Exiting the conference room, Lelouch was immediately glomped by a brown-haired bullet. "Brother!!"

Lelouch, still as fit as ever, was a little winded by his little sister slamming into his stomach, "Hey Nunnally. How are you doing?"

Nunnally looked up at her brother with her big blue-violet eyes and said, "I'm doing well. C.C. was helping me with my taijutsu."

Nunnally, at fourteen, was fairly tall for her age and her long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail. After the witch C.C. escaped from Britannian custody, she sought out Lelouch and Nunnally. They later discovered that it was Geass, the power of the king, which kept Nunnally blind and not psychological trauma. With help, she was able to partially break Charles' Geass and was finally able to see again. Under the watch of Lelouch and Nunnally's ninja-maid Sayoko, Nunnally worked hard for two years to regain her former strength and become able to spar against her brother, who would be an SS-rank ninja in Naruto's day.

"That's good. What else have you learned?"

"Well, I've been working with my Rinnegan, but I have not been able to activate the more latent powers."

"Remember that some of the techniques of the Rinnegan require a steep price to use. The Gedo Mazo is off limits, even to me because of the requirement to use it. Also, I've paid the price in order to use the Amaterasu flames and the Tsukuyomi genjutsu. Believe me, it's a terrible price to pay."

"Right, you have to witness the death of a precious person and vow vendetta against the murderer. But I don't have the strength to do that, Lelouch." Nunnally mumbled, looking down.

Lelouch lifted her chin and gazed directly in her glistening eyes, "Trust me. You do not want that path. Believe me when I say you are strong Nunnally. In a way, the fact you don't pursue this vendetta makes you stronger than me. You are able to rise above this while I'm not. That makes you strong, not weak."

Nunnally sniffed and Lelouch held his sister tightly, never letting go. Then…

"Gee this is a touching moment, but you two have school tomorrow and we need to get out of here."

C.C. stepped out of the shadows as Lelouch gave the witch a flat look. Nunnally giggled at the smirk on C.C.'s face. Lelouch rolled his eyes as he and Nunnally began to walk towards the car.

* * *

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

**_

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko opened the door to the clubhouse to find the entire student council watching T.V. on Lelouch's couch. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the presence of the entire student council on his couch, especially Nina, whom he expected to be on the computer. Milly Ashford, the blonde, busty student council president and personal friend of the Lamperouge's, glanced at Lelouch with a very concerned and worried look on her face.

Lelouch became very concerned at that moment. When the normally cheerful Ashford Academy Student Council President's face looked like that, it meant that something very bad had to have happened. Of course, Rivalz had to speak. "Hey Lelouch, check this out."

"What's going on?"

Shirley Fenette, the orange haired secretary worriedly responded, "It looks like Prince Clovis has been demoted to Sub-viceroy."

Lelouch sighed at the news, "So who's replacing him?"

"Watch."

Lelouch's eyes turn to the screen and they widen in horror.

* * *

_**Government Center, Tokyo Settlement, Area 11

* * *

**_

"I now announce the new Viceroy of Area 11, Cornelia li Britannia!"

Cornelia looked toward the side at the mysterious figures clad in cloaks with some apprehension and a small bit of annoyance as Euphemia smiled for the camera. Focusing back on the crowd, Cornelia began, "Fellow Britannians, Honorary Britannians, and Elevens, I am replacing Clovis as Viceroy while he will be assuming the position of co-sub viceroy with my sister Euphemia. As of now, Area 11 has been deemed the most dangerous Area in the Britannian Empire. (Lelouch smirks back at the academy.) So, His Majesty the Emperor has deemed it necessary to send many of his own Knights of the Rounds to help quash the rebellions."

Cornelia let this sink in before continuing, "Now, may I present the Knights of Three, Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine. They will assist the military with the subjugation of the terrorists and the restoration of peace and order in this area. To all the Eleven terrorists out there, your time has ended. Give up and you'll be shown leniency. Keep defying and you'll be destroyed. Thank you."

Cornelia stepped down as she and Euphemia walked off stage. The mysterious figures from before followed her to a conference room, where they sat down. The first two Rounds were the tall blonde Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, and the pink haired, young Knight of Six, Anya Alstrem. They were joined by the Japanese-born Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi, who was Lelouch's best friend, and the beautiful black-white/grey streaked haired Knight of Eight, Amaya Avalon. The last member was the tall silver-haired Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram.

Euphemia looked sadly at the cold Knight of Eight, remembering a time when the young seventeen year old was once a very kind, gentle young girl with pure black hair, but all of that changed when she lost her best friend and secret crush, Lelouch.

Cornelia glanced at the assembled knights before speaking, "So now we need to identify the different insurgent groups and find out how to eliminate them."

Gino then spoke up, "Also, we Rounds have been ordered by the Emperor to investigate the supposed deaths of Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. He, for some reason, believes that they may not be dead."

Amaya, Euphemia, and Cornelia all perked up and looked at Gino with some hope in their eyes. "His majesty believes that they may be alive? What has he found that has led him to believe that?" Cornelia asked.

Suzaku began to shrink in his seat as Euphemia slowly turned to her former Royal Knight, "Suzaku," Euphemia said with a sickeningly sweet voice, "do you know anything about this?"

Everyone turned to the Japanese knight as he shrank even more under everyone's gaze. He then sighed, "I was asked by his majesty to inform him of the last time I saw Lelouch and I told him that it was after Japan surrendered."

Amaya's eyes began to tear up as she glared briefly at Suzaku, "So, they may be alive?"

Cornelia then said, "Right now, we need to focus on subjugating the terrorists. Then we can focus our efforts on finding my siblings." _'Lady Marianne, maybe I didn't fail them after all.'_

She then continued, "His majesty has sent the Irregulars to assist in the operations against the terrorists, so we need to figure out how to integrate them into the army effectively. Dismissed."

As they began to file out of the room, the Knight of Eight, for the first time in a long time, smiled a genuine smile.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

Wow, this took a long time. I'll update as soon as possible!!!!

EK219


	2. Eyes of Change

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths**

_**Summary: Code Geass x Naruto x-over. What would happen if instead of Geass, Lelouch had the Rinnegan from Naruto? Lelouch x OC. Possible harem.**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Shikotsumyaku, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: 7/25/2010: Hello, its EternalKnight again. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I hit a major snag in this story. I couldn't figure out chapter 2. What a nightmare! Anyway, I will warn you of the fact that I am not consistent with my stories, so you guys are really going to have to bear with me. Most likely, I will not, repeat WILL NOT, update any of my stories regularly. If you are impatient and have an idea for a chapter, I will be more than happy to accept any suggestions. Unfortunately, I have a neurological problem that consists of me not being able to follow through with things, so you guys have to bear with me on this. I will most likely be updating Legacy of Uzugakure after I rewrite the first chapter. I jumped the gun and went too fast, like with every story I write. Sorry. **_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2: Eyes of Change

* * *

**_

Lelouch, walking into his room, lays flat on the bed and closes his eyes to gain precious, blissful sleep.

* * *

_**Flashback, Outside of Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, approx. 84 years after founding of Five Villages

* * *

**_

_Lelouch's eyes open and he finds himself in a tree made out of paper. He does pay heed to the strange phenomena he found himself in, but at the two figures standing across from each other. One he recognized as his ancestor while the other was a mystery. Both stared at each other with Rinnegans activated, except Naruto's eyes looked more like a toads._

"_Do you hate me? Now that you see me before you, you want your revenge, don't you?" The other Rinnegan wielder, now identified as Nagato or Pain, asks Naruto. "There is nothing you can do. You couldn't even give me an answer. Your role is to be the sacrifice that allows me to bring peace into this world. That is the right answer."_

_A black spike shot out and with a sickening sound, impaled Naruto. However, Naruto's pupils became a mixture of a slit and an oval, while the Rinnegan glowed red in his eyes. _

_Nagato, feeling the Kyuubi, thought, 'Was that on purpose?'_

_Naruto, glaring at Nagato, growled, "I…came here to talk to you. But there was something else I wanted to find out, too."_

"_Something you wanted to find out?"_

"_I wanted to see how I would feel…I didn't know how I would feel…if I really saw you right in front of me…"_

_Nagato gave a grim smile, "And?"_

"_And I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU! I want to kill you so much, I'm trembling…" Naruto snarled as he charged Nagato with his fist drawn back._

_However, he stopped before he struck. "Ero-sennin said the day will come when people truly understand each other. He had faith." Naruto panted as he leaned over. "When he told me that, I wasn't really listening to him. He said he wanted me to find the answer, but I was just so glad to have his approval. Now I know what he truly meant. It's not that easy…"_

_Nagato replied, "But that doesn't change the fact that you can't forgive me. Love and forgiveness cannot be bought with pretty words."_

"_Yeah. Your right."_

_Nagato continued, "It's too late for Jiraiya's idealism now. That's just not realistic."_

"_Then what made you lose faith in his teachings? Why did you turn?" Naruto asked._

"_If you want to know, then I'll show you our pain." Nagato began as he described his life from losing his parents to losing his best friend to Hanzo and Danzo. Nagato finished saying, "So you see? There can be no peace in this cursed land. So what is your answer?"_

_Naruto looked down, and then looked Nagato right in the eye. "My answer is that I will believe in what Jiraiya believed. You said that there is no peace in this cursed land, but I will break the curse. If there is such a thing as peace I will find it. I won't give up!"_

_Nagato looked at the fellow Rinnegan wielder in shock, "That's…"_

"_You said that, didn't you Nagato? Those words were written in his first book which was inspired by a pupil of his. That was you wasn't it? Do you know what the main character's name is?"_

_Nagato stared at the young blond, "Naruto." He breathed out._

"_Yes. You were…you are my namesake. You are the one who inspired my mother to name me Naruto, after the main character of the book. You said that by making others feel your pain, people would understand and not act out of fear of that pain, but what you don't understand is that pain only begets more pain. The survivors of your attack will have nothing left to live for except revenge and they will stop at nothing to bring you down. Others, out of fear that you would do the same to them, would also attack you to prevent you from destroying their countries. Your way of thinking was terribly naïve__. Your way would have only caused more war and suffering. Only by breaking the cycle of hatred can we truly find peace."_

_Nagato began to chuckle, "You're an odd kid. You remind me of myself when I was younger. Remember that the Rinnegan, our bloodline, can truly change the fate of the world. They are the eyes of a god and they truly manifest themselves in Uzumaki that were destined to make a change in this world. Be that change, for I believe in you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto."_

_He continued weakly after using his jutsu to revive all those killed by him in Konoha, "…war brings death and wounds and pain to both sides. There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love, so you believe they can never die…especially those who have not known war…like your generation. Dying like trash…never-ending hatred…pain that never heals…that is war." Nagato coughs up blood as he continues, "Naruto…this…this is what you must face. And the book…and you…its like someone set this all up. Or…maybe…this is the hand…of the real god…"_

"_Having fun?" A mirthful voice said, causing Lelouch to jump. _

_The banished prince looked back to see a man in his mid-twenties with spiky blonde hair, deep cerulean eyes, whisker marks on each cheek, and a foxy smile staring right at him. Lelouch's eyes widen seeing his ancestor's older self staring at him. "You startled me greatly."_

"_Well, I just had to do that." The Rokudaime Hokage chuckled as Lelouch gave him a flat glare. "So have you figured out why you were brought to this specific memory or do I have to spell it out for you?"_

_Lelouch ignored the snipe at his competency and replied, "Because of the announcement, I have begun to doubt myself. Lose focus on what is truly important in my life."_

"_And that is?"_

"_To avenge my mother's death and free the world from my father's tyranny." _

"_Correct, you win a cookie!" Naruto said jovially._

_Lelouch grumbled in annoyance as he asked, "But how am I going to fight Britannia now, especially with many of the members of my family that I can tolerate or love and two of my best friends fighting against me?" _

_Naruto sighed, "You already know the answer to that question. Or do I have to show you another memory?"_

"_I know that answer and I can't do it! Suzaku and Amaya are my best friends and I can't honestly fight against Euphemia and Cornelia. They stood by us after mother was killed and they have always been there for us! I know I have to fight them to destroy Britannia, but I don't know if I can really do it!"_

_Naruto smirked and said, "So what are you going to do?"_

_Lelouch gave him a look of absolution and said, "I will obliterate Britannia like I swore to, but I will find a way to make sure that I don't have to kill my loved ones!"_

"_That's the sprit! You're truly a Namikaze-Uzumaki if that is your answer! After all, I gave that same answer when it came to Sasuke, although in the end I had to kill him. But forget that, do what you think is right. You've now come to the crossroads of your destiny. Now is the time for you to make the choice between what is right, and what is easy. Make the right choice Lelouch, and you will get what you want in the end." Naruto faded out as the dream ended.

* * *

_

_**Ashford Academy Clubhouse-Lamperouge Residence, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

Lelouch walked into the kitchen as Nunnally was eating breakfast. He smiled as he watched his sister gobble down buttered toast. Nunnally looked up at her older brother as her blue-violet eyes connected with his deep violet ones and she chirped, "Good morning, brother!"

"Good morning Nunnally. Did you sleep well?"

Nunnally looked down, which didn't surprise Lelouch, and murmured, "No, I was thinking about what was going on."

Lelouch placed her hand in his and smiled reassuringly, "Everything will be taken care of. Just leave it to me."

* * *

_**Few Days Later, Government Center, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

Knight of Eight Amaya Avalon walked down the hallway towards the conference room with her long salt and pepper hair (formerly pure black before Lelouch and Nunnally's "death") tied in a high ponytail. She was accompanied by the brown-haired Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi and the Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. They entered the room where Cornelia, Clovis, the Knights of Three, Six, and Nine, and a group of young girls in uniform and their cyborg commander were all waiting.

As soon as they all sat down, Cornelia stood up and began to speak, "As of the past few days, we have been able to route many small terrorist groups in the ghettos, including one that was fairly well organized and even had several unknown seventh-generation frames. This group was able to flee with almost no losses. They also had an unusual knightmare that we need to keep an eye on. However, we have not been able to pursue the more major groups, nor have we been able to figure out who is funding them. We are continuing to investigate those matters, however, the terrorists will be lying low and there would be no point in attempting to pursue them as of this point."

One of the girls, identified as the Captain of the Irregulars, Sancia, asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

Cornelia continued, "Now we are going to place a little more focus on our second objective."

* * *

_**-Ok that's Chapter 2. I have decided I am going to make the chapters shorter so I don't rush as much and don't end up telling the entire story in one chapter. I got rid of some of my complete stories two years ago that had short chapters, but those stories were actually completed. So, I think I'm going with that approach. Hopefully, I didn't dig myself into a hole and tell the story too fast so I can update more regularly. This will be done with most of my stories. I need to redo a few things in some of them, but the updates should happen more often. Please bear with me, because I said "should happen more often" not "would happen more often." There will be other reasons if I do not update regularly, like I'm stuck and can't figure this story out. Anyway, I will update as soon as I can.**_

_**EternalKnight219**_


	3. Deva

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths**

_**Summary: Code Geass x Naruto x-over. What would happen if instead of Geass, Lelouch had the Rinnegan from Naruto? Lelouch x OC. Possible harem.**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Shikotsumyaku, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: 10/4/2010- Wow, it really took me a long time to try my hand at this third chapter. Now it will seem like I am rushing, but this is going to be one hell of a beginning, so everyone hold on.**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon **_

_**Chapter 3: Deva**_

_**

* * *

****Remains of Kimitsu Imperial Marine Core Base, Outside Kimitsu, Chiba Prefecture

* * *

**_

Cornelia stared out across the crater that had once been a thriving, busy Britannian Military Base with mixed reactions. She was angry such a thing could have happened, but perplexed and awed by the scope of the destruction wreaked upon the area. The Witch of Britannia was even more shocked by the report she was given.

'_One person. How could _one_ person inflict this much damage? How the FUCK could one man do this?'_

She was brought out of her thoughts when her loyal knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford handed her a report. "My princess, we have been able to determine that the commander was not lying about the account of how the base was destroyed."

"Where is the _good_ commander, Guilford?" She replied with some irritation in her voice.

Guilford fixed his glasses, "He died from his wounds not two minutes ago."

Princess Cornelia glanced down at the report, specifically the pictures in the report. She stared hard at the perpetrator, who was wearing a traditional Japanese conical straw hat and a black cloak with red clouds (sounds familiar, huh?). Opening the folder, she began to read the report.

* * *

_Flashback- Begin Sountrack- Yogensha by Takanashi Yasuharu

* * *

_

It was a quiet day at the Kimitsu Marine Core Base as many had the day off from duties due to the ceasing of hostilities towards the Eleven terrorists. Many were enjoying a relaxing day of frivolity, playing sports or just relaxing in the barracks. However, this all came to an end as the wind picked up and a strange figure appeared in the middle of the basketball courts.

Many of the marines, utterly surprised at the mysterious person's intrusion, pulled some of their side arms as the commanding officer amongst them, a sergeant, said, "You," pointing his pistol at the figure wearing a straw hat and a cloak with red clouds, "You have trespassed on Imperial Military ground. Stand down and you will be detained."

There was a long silence between the marines and the man before they heard sinister chuckling coming from underneath the hat. A fairly young, male voice answered the marines. "I don't think so. In fact, I don't plan to stand down at all."

"If you refuse, you will be shot. So please stand down."

Again they heard chuckling, "Hmm." The man in the cloak replied as he raised his hat enough to have the marines see his eyes. "Again, I am going to have to say no."

The sergeant was appalled at the man's eyes, which were grayish-purple with concentric rings around the pupil. "Wha-what are you?"

Lelouch, face still hidden by the hat and the cloak, gave the men a very evil smirk, "The man who shall bring peace to the world and death to Britannia."

Before the marines pulled the triggers, Lelouch raised his arms and faced his palms outward. Many of the marines, who did not see Lelouch's eyes nor heard his banter, began to lower their guns, thinking he was surrendering. No one, not even the people with their firearms still up, was prepared for what happened next.

The sergeant looked at the smirking teenager as Lelouch said two words which would be the last words the man would ever hear.

"_Shinra Tensei."

* * *

_

_End Flashback-End Yogensha

* * *

_

Cornelia clenched the folder in anger and frustration.

Colonel Madd looked at the crater with a growing smirk on his face. The cyborg then turned to his subordinate, Sancia and asked, "Do you believe that Geass could have caused this?"

Sancia looked down at the remains, "It feels like it could have been Geass, but I am not sure. We will need to capture whoever did this in order to determine that, but it is safe to say that whoever did this has Geass."

A dark-skinned girl groaned, "So now we have to go after another Geass user? Just great."

Sancia snapped, "Stop complaining, Dalque. It is our duty to go after this guy and get rid of him. Understand?"

"Understood, boss lady."

"Fine. Now we need to hear back from Alice in order for us to begin our mission."

* * *

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

Lelouch watched as Nunnally and her blonde friend Alice gossiped like the innocent schoolgirls they were as a familiar presence came up from behind. "You know, your little stunt in Kimitsu is causing quite the tizzy, Lelouch."

The black haired shinobi turned to look into the amber eyes of the immortal C.C. and smirked. "Good. Not only am I keeping Cornelia off our trail with that little display, but I am also doing a few demonstrations with my Rinnegan."

C.C. smirked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Lelouch gave the green haired immortal a flat look, "I needed to make sure I could control the amount of destruction that comes with using the _Shinra Tensei_."

"And? It seems like it didn't work."

He smirked and replied, "On the contrary, my dear C.C., it worked perfectly."

"Really? You meant to turn the base into a hole in the ground?"

"Of course."

The conversation ended abruptly as Nunnally and Alice came in and said good-bye to one another, but not before Alice's eyes flickered to the Gray Witch standing next to Lelouch. Nunnally, somewhat oblivious to her friend's sudden eye movement, hugged her and gave her a cheerful farewell.

After Alice left, Nunnally's smile stayed plastered on her face as she cheerfully skipped towards her older brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I heard what you did in Kimitsu, Lulu. Nice job, big brother."

Lelouch smiled, "Why thank you for your approval Nunnally. Dinner will be ready soon."

Nunnally just nodded as she retreated to her room to freshen up. Lelouch noticed that C.C. was tense.

"Is there something wrong, witch?"

"Be careful, Lelouch. I don't like that Alice girl."

Lelouch gave the witch a look, "I noticed the look she gave you, C.C. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about the girl due to her friendship with Nunnally. I just hope that she is not what I think she is, or we are in big trouble."

"I still think that you should tell Nunnally." C.C. urged.

"I don't think so. We should wait and see what the girl does first."

C.C. sighed and gave Lelouch a look of exasperation. "I sincerely hope you know what you are doing, Lelouch."

Lelouch gave Nunnally's door a concerned glance. "I hope so too."

_Meanwhile…_

Alice's mind was in turmoil. On one hand, she had her orders to investigate the Ashfords, apprehend C.C., and search for Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. On the other hand, Nunnally was her best friend and she didn't want to betray her and her brother. However, she swore an oath to Britannia and if she disobeyed orders, she would be charged with insubordination and executed and her sister would die. She then tearfully decided to make her choice. _'Nunnally, forgive me.'_ "Colonel Madd, this is Alice. I have the location of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. Also, they are accompanied by C.C. herself…"

* * *

_**Government Center, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

As soon as the cyborg received Alice's report, he ordered her to make sure they did not leave the premises as he gave the report to Cornelia and sent a copy of it to his master, V.V. Cornelia, who was surprised when he barged into the meeting room while meeting with the Knights of the Rounds, snapped, "What is so important for you to barge into an important meeting unannounced, Colonel Madd?"

The cyborg said nothing as he handed her a revised version of Alice's report. Cornelia snatched the report from his hands as she began to read. As she continued through the report, her eyes widened exponentially and her eyes began to tear.

Amaya, who was watching Princess Cornelia, asked, "Your highness, what's wrong?"

Cornelia looked at Amaya and smiled, "They're alive and well."

The Knight of Eight was a little confused at the words before understanding the underlying meaning. Her voice was trembling as she spoke, "Where…where are they?"

"Ashford Academy."

* * *

_**-And that's it for Chapter 3. Sorry it took so goddamn long to get this out, but I've been kind of busy with college and all. Don't ask me when the next chapter is going to come out, because the answer is I don't know. I have college and a life to deal with so I don't need bitching right now. Peace.**_

_**EternalKnight219**_


	4. Human

**Code Geass: Lelouch of the Six Paths**

_**Summary: Code Geass x Naruto x-over. What would happen if instead of Geass, Lelouch had the Rinnegan from Naruto? Lelouch x OC. Possible harem.**_

_**Reminder: I do not own Code Geass or Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiro Okouchi. If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? God does my life suck.**_

_**If you need to look up the Rinnegan, Shikotsumyaku, Mangekyou Sharingan, Hyoton, and Mokuton, or other Kekkei Genkai please consult the Naruto Wikia.**_

_**AN: 10/5/2010- Well lucky you, I can't sleep tonight, so I'll be writing another chapter. I'll also be creating a saga of Lelouch with the Rinnegan stories for your entertainment pleasure. However, my next one will be different and a little more canon than this one. Peace out homies!**_

Normal Speech

_Normal thoughts_

Jutsu

**Demon/Summon Speech**

_**Demon/Summon **_

_**Chapter 4: Human

* * *

**_

_**Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement

* * *

**_

"So she did report us to her superiors." Lelouch sighed as he stared at the growing amount of military personnel massing outside the gates.

C.C. responded with her usual apathetic tone, "I told you she couldn't be trusted. She was probably only pretending to be Nunnally's friend."

Lelouch was silent before turning to the green haired witch, "No. She was not pretending, but I think there is more to her reasons than meets the eye. It would not be fair to accuse her of manipulation just because she was a Britannian Soldier. If she was faking, she would have reported us as soon as Cornelia arrived, possibly earlier."

"You maybe right. However, her 'comrades at arms' are most likely Geass users like herself and they probably think that you have Geass."

"That could be a problem. We might need to clear up that little misconception later. Right now, you need to focus on getting out of here and warning the rest of Kyoto." Lelouch said as he continued to watch.

C.C. turned to leave, but stopped, "So what are you and Nunnally going to do?"

Lelouch turned to her and gave her a sad smile, "I think it's time that we face them once and for all. I refuse to give up my revenge and I will change this world. I will bring peace. I will stop my father if it's the last thing I do. This world cannot live in the past or the present, but we must live for the future. I will stop my father's plans."

C.C. gave a small smile and left the room. As she left, Nunnally entered and asked, "Are you sure about this Lelouch? We could be going back to the lion's den."

"That may be a very astute assumption Nunnally, but do you really want to have to turn this into a bloodbath? Do you want to put Suzaku, Amaya, Cornelia, and Euphemia's lives in jeopardy?"

"No brother, I don't."

Just then, Milly burst into the room, "Lelouch! Nunnally! They've found you! You've got to get out of here!"

Lelouch just sighed at the frantic Milly Ashford, "Milly, I know we've been discovered, but right now there's nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide from the family. We always knew this day would eventually come and now it has."

Milly was shocked, "So you're staying then?"

"Yes."

Milly sighed, "Alright. I just hope you two know what you're doing. Be safe, Lulu."

"Thank you, Milly," Nunnally smiled, "for everything."

As the blonde student council president left, Lelouch once more looked out the window to see Cornelia and Euphemia walking up the path while flanked by Suzaku, Amaya, Guilford, Nonette, and the Knight of Three Gino Weinberg. Lelouch specifically noticed the guilty look on Suzaku's face. _'Remind me to kick him in the balls so no more of him can populate the Earth.'_

The Eleventh Prince smirked as he saw Suzaku suddenly shiver as he thought of destroying generations of little Kururugis. Nunnally sweat-dropped and slapped Lelouch's arm, "Lelouch, stop torturing Suzaku in your mind and let me have my chance to do it."

"Hehehe. You definitely are my little sister."

Nunnally was about to activate her Rinnegan when Lelouch stopped her. "No Rinnegan. Let's just try to be as cordial as possible to our guests while thinking of horrible things to do to Suzaku during it, ok?"

"Fine."

'_Suzaku, I really hope you aren't planning on having any children in the future.'_ Thought both siblings simultaneously.

* * *

_**Outside

* * *

**_

One Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven, began to shiver even more intensely than before. Euphemia looked back at the Honorary Britannian Knight of the Round and asked, "Suzaku, are you cold?"

"No, I just have this very bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to me."

Gino raised an eyebrow, "Why would something bad happen to you?"

Amaya smirked, "Maybe because Suzaku will probably be singing soprano after this little visit."

Suzaku, who no one thought could possibly look more like a turtle than he did, withdrew into his cloak even more, while Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, chortled at Amaya's comment.

* * *

_**Inside

* * *

**_

"Oh crap, of all people to send, Charles sends _her_. Oh the humanity." Lelouch groans loudly.

Nunnally giggles, "You just dread her because of all the dirt she has on you and Cornelia."

"Don't remind me. It's bad enough that the devil herself is coming up the walkway."

Nunnally's eyes gained even more mirth, "All the better to torture you with, huh Lulu?"

Lelouch groaned.

* * *

_**Outside

* * *

**_

The feeling of tension began to rise as the party arrived at the door of the Clubhouse. Cornelia raised her hand to knock, but hesitated slightly. With a deep breath, she knocked three times before putting her hand down. Almost instantly did the door open to reveal a woman with short brown hair wearing a maid's uniform. However, before Cornelia introduced herself, the maid Sayoko said, "Master Lelouch and Mistress Nunnally will be with you in a moment."

Cornelia, much to her shock, only nodded dumbly at the maid as Sayoko retreated in to fetch her charges. Suddenly, a flash appeared as Nonette put a digital camera away. Cornelia glared at the Knight of Nine, who only smirked and said, "It's for the scrapbook, Nellie. You're face right now definitely belongs there."

Before Cornelia could retort, Sayoko reappeared and said, "They are ready for you, please come in. Throwable items will be available shortly."

Everyone was mystified at the maid's comment, thinking she was being humorous, until, "By the way, I was not joking."

Still mystified, the group decided to drop the issue as Sayoko set up the dining room. Then with a deep breath, Lelouch appeared in front of the group.

Amaya gasped as she remembered the charming prince that she had once fallen in love with only become more charming as time passed by. Although she could swear that he was more muscular and filled out more than she remembered. Her eyes began to tear up as she stared into Lelouch's deep violet eyes, which was something she always missed. The room was silent as many began to tear up or smile upon seeing Lelouch, however the silence was ended by a resounding smack.

Lelouch, expecting the blow, rolled away from the slap as soon as her hand moved in order to keep her from breaking her hand. The slap still hurt though.

"You IDIOT! SEVEN YEARS! Seven goddamn years I thought you and Nunnally were DEAD! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you contact me or Euphie? We were devastated by your death!" Amaya yelled as she leaned into Lelouch's chest and began to cry.

Lelouch sighed, "You know the reason why, Amaya. Suffice it to say, I didn't like it either and it broke my heart to make you believe that we were dead, but we had to so we could survive."

Amaya nodded as she continued to cry in Lelouch's arms. Lelouch looked to a crying Euphemia and a shell-shocked Cornelia, "Euphie, it's so good to see you. You look even more beautiful than I remember. Cornelia, you look commanding as always."

He then turned to Suzaku and muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'll deal with _you_ later."

This got chuckles from the Knights of Three and Nine, who garnered Lelouch's attention next, "Knight of Three, it is a pleasure to meet you. Nonette…it's so _nice_ to see you as well."

Nonette smirked, "Oh it won't be for long, little Lulu. Though I admit, you definitely filled out, macho man."

"Nonette!" Cornelia cried out indignantly.

"What? It's true." Nonette pointed to Lelouch's arms, "Look at those muscles, Nellie! God what I would give to be in Amaya's position right now, but I guess Rai will have to do!"

Lelouch muttered, "I feel sorry for that poor soul."

"I heard that!" came the sing-song voice of the Knight of Nine.

Suzaku, who was silently praying that Lelouch forgot about killing him, then asked, "So how is Nunnally?"

Lelouch then got a devious smile on his face and said, "Why don't you ask her for yourself."

Right on que, Nunnally strolled out, to everyone's shock and ran and hugged Euphemia, "It's so good to see you again, Euphie!"

Everyone, save for Lelouch, was in complete and utter shock. Cornelia's jaw was on the floor. Amaya's eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets. Suzaku fainted. Euphemia fainted. Gino was surprised and Nonette was smirking up a storm while taking pictures of a stupefied Cornelia. "Leave it to little Nunna to get me gold!"

* * *

_**-And that's it for Chapter 4. Wow, I was not expecting to be done with two chapters in less than twelve hours of each other. Damn I am so proud of myself. Anyway, I'm probably going to be taking a break from this story and figuring out a way to keep the story going. So don't ask me when I am going to update next, because the answer is I don't know. I'm in college and I have a lot of work and I also have a life so excuse me for not being specific on when my story will be updated.**_

_**EternalKnight219**_

_**P.S. There will be Suzaku balls kicking in the next chapter. That is for sure.  
**_


End file.
